Kon's Revenge
by bobbyneko
Summary: it was bound to happen one day. you didnt think ichigo and the others could get away with torturing him forever now did you?
1. One Wish

**Disclaimer**: I own naught  
**Summary**: Through magic and mystery, Kon finally gets his revenge.  
Rated for swearing.

(A/N) big mistake on my part, I know that Kon is a stuffed lion, however in here he's gonna be a teddy bear in this story, of which you shall pretend is a stuffed lion.

Tribute to Kon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kon sat in an angry heap on the floor.

Today it was the sailor suit, tomorrow would be the pink frilly ballerina tutu! He simply couldn't take it anymore! The abuse and neglect was utterly degrading to his dignity. Why should he, a perfectly adequate failed experiment suffer so, by his own friends nevertheless?

Nee-san was always so mean, smashing his head into the ground with her feet, and Ichigo was constantly throwing him around as if he were but a common stuffed bear.

And that evil Quincy. Oh how Kon loathed him! Constantly toying around with his manliness like that. And the others thought it was sooo funny! How could insulting a man's masculinity with fluffy red dresses and bow ties be funny! It was sadistic, cruel and ugly.

But even worse then that Quincy bastard was the girl…oh yes that terrible horrible fiend. When he was least expecting it, Ichigo's little sister would sneak up on him, kidnap him, and torture and humiliate his feathery little body to no ends! Such affliction was unbeknownst to most living humans in that era. No one could understand the pain he goes through day by day!

Why does he put up with it?

Kon pondered one morning, before either Ichigo or Nee-san or that dam little brat woke up. He was pacing back and forth in Ichigo's room, muttering consistently to himself about the torment caused unto him by that very household.

"I don't need them," he stated aloud, "I've never needed them. Sure Ichigo helped me out once or twice, but think of all the times I've stood in for him when he was out hollow-slaying! I say it is _they_ who need I, not _I _who needs they!" He brought his paw to his chin, "wait, wait, isn't that they who needs me not I need them?"

He shook his head "It is of no importance. What I need to do make them realize how much they need me! But how can I achieve such a feat? Let's see here…I could run away again! Unfortunately that didn't work out so well last time," he visibly winced as he remembered the unbearable pain he underwent that day, "I was too rash an naïve then…a mistake that shall not happen again" he swore.

"Simply making them conscious of how much they need me isn't enough however. I understand how much they need me and I suffer almost every hour of everyday from their uncaring and unkind treatment towards me. They need to suffer as well! I'll make Ichigo see how it feels like to be tied up to a toilet for hours upon hours! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"WILL YOU SHUDDUP! _SOME _PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET A LITTLE SHUT-EYE AROUND HERE!" screamed Ichigo as he picked up the stuff bear before he could respond and literally tossed him out the second story window.

Luckily for Kon his fall was broken (even though it probably wouldn't matter since he was a teddy bear). Unluckily for him he landed in a trash bin.

"Alas such is the life of poor little Kon," he remarked as he climbed out of the can.

Behind him suddenly, heard a low melodic growl. Twas an inhabitant of the trash bin, a big black homeless kitty cat.

"Nice kitty," he soothed nervously.

"I didn't mean to land in you trash can. It was all that dam Ichigo's fault really! Here you can have it back you see!" he tried to calm the approaching animal.

"Um, why are you looking at me like that? Nice kitty, very nice kitty, don't attack the talking stuffed animal you stupid overgrown kitty-cat. Hey! Hey! Wait! I didn't mean that last part! I was only joking- Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Ten minutes later, to all the little boys and little girls who bothered to peek out their window that morning, could see a worn 'n torn up teddy bear with half an ear missing, walking by itself in the middle of the vacant street.

"Regrettably I can do little in this sad excuse for a body. I cannot even fend off a kitty cat. How could I ever stand up to Ichigo and his evil accomplices this way? I need my own body, one that is strong and powerful, and good-looking too."

Then, while passing another dirty garbage heap, Kon spotted a beautiful white lamp. Quickly his thoughts of hate and revenge were washed away as he took a step closer to it. Yep it was white alright, despite being covered by grime and filth.

To Kon it was the most beautiful object he had ever seen. He picked it up.

"Why in the world would anyone want to through away something as priceless as this?" he muttered to himself.

Looking it over he saw no scratch or chip anywhere. It was in perfect condition.

A thought suddenly entered his mind and his imagination went wild again. He could sell this piece of junk! He could say that it was made of real pure white silky pearls, shipped all the way from Indonesia. Who knows what kind of idiots would fall for it and pay lots and lots of money to buy it from him.

Kon grinned evilly. Then he would be rich, rich enough for a king! He could already imagine Ichigo's jealous face as he bowed down before him, staring in awe at Kon, the filthy rich teddy bear. Ichigo would say how he was wrong about him, he wasn't a good for nothing little twerp who wouldn't shut up. And then he would ask if he could be graced with his presence and do anything that he asked him to. Kon then would make Ichigo his personal servant.

Oh how he could just imagine it now, sitting on a throne cracking the whip on Ichigo's back while Nee-san would wave a palm leaf above his head, compliment how beautiful his button eyes were, and that orange-haired girl with big boobs would be sitting next to him in a bikini, feeding him one by one big juicy purple grapes while they all watched and laughed as that Sado guy dressed the Quincy up in one of his ridiculous costumes. And then he would feed both of Ichigo's little sisters to his pet alligator and make Ichigo watch them get eaten in horror.

The dirty little bear standing in the middle of a garbage heap couldn't help but laugh aloud at his little fantasy while he absentmindedly began to rub a particular black smudge off the lamp. When he noticed that the smudge wasn't coming off, he began to rub harder.

"C'mon," he murmured, "You've gotta looked just perfect if-," he started to rub even harder, "-I'm going to sell you off to some idiot-," the smudge wasn't even fading a little! "-in some mid-eastern market- ahhh!"

The lamp radiated a flash of white light as an invisible force sent the bear flying.

"Oww, what happened…" he sat up rubbing his head, "Ack! Wh-who are you!"

Standing before him were three mysterious beings. As the light faded away he saw that they were little girls with wings, each only about a head taller than he was.

Not sure exactly what these three creatures were, however judging from their appearances and the light that radiated around them, the first thing that came to Kon's mind was-

"Ahh! Hollows!" he screamed, "Ichigo help! The hollows are attacking! The hollows are attacking!"

One of the mysterious beings stepped forward. Her long flowing dress and her hair were both a matching dark blue color.

"We are not hollows, friend, we are fairies." She explained in a beautifully warm voice.

"Fairies? What the hell are fairies?" cried out Kon he as frantically began screaming for help again. A sudden thought hit him, _Wait a second, why am I calling for help? I don't need them, I can take care of these things by myself!_

Kon turned around with a new fiery determination glowing in his eyes.

In the meantime, however, the dark blue fairy was busy explaining the history and origin of the fairies.

"Well you see, we come from a long line of female rulers in our family and-SMACK!"

Kon landed a clean kick across her face. She went flying into the pile of garbage.

"What the hell do you think your doing you little ba-"

"Ha! Take that!" Kon laughed, standing with paws on hips.

"You should have known better than to fight me, the great and almighty Kon, super hollow-fighter and handsome soul-in-bear wha-aa"

The fairy tackled him in mid-air and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Five long and painful minutes later….

"There," the blue fairy said satisfied and wiping the dust off her hands, "That'll teach ya some respect, isn't that right you adorable wittle teddy bear," she patted his head.

"Yes your majesty," he said sweetly, his entire body no more than rags barely contained together by loose threading.

"Aww, you're so cute," she turned towards her two companions whom did nothing the entire time but stare at the interesting scenario, the light blue one occasionally letting out a giggle or two.

"Now, let's proceed with the ritual," the dark blue one said, the other two nodded and they stood in a line in front of the torn-up teddy bear.

"We are the three fairy queens and you have freed us from our imprisonment inside the lamp. We humbly thank you," they spoke in unison.

"To show our gratitude, we shall fulfill the three desires of your heart."

The white fairy stepped forward and, in a flat monotone voice, she said, "I will grant your empty desires," and curtsied

The light-blue haired fairy stepped up next and giggled, "I will grant your partial desires."

Finally stepped up the dark-blue haired fairy, she bowed deeply, "And I will grant your deepest desire."

"When you wish for us to fulfill your desires," she continued, "you must ask for them in the order we have presented ourselves."

Kon stared while the wind blew and the crickets chirped.

"Desires?" his voice managed to come out in a hopeful squeak, "You mean like three wishes?"

The fairies nodded.

Kon couldn't believe his ears.

"Alleluia the Lord has come!" he finally whooped, "Finally fate has followed in my favor; destiny has spoken its place for me! Bwahahaha!"

He tried to jump for joy, but unfortunately failed miserably to do so when he landed on his soft behind due to a mostly torn-off foot.

Now much calmer, he stared thoughtfully at his paws. "Anything I desire huh?" he muttered.

The white-haired fairy nodded, "Yes, please tell me your most empty desire, and it shall be granted."

Kon pondered for a few moments. He had no clue what an empty or partial desire was; however, he only knew too well what a deep desire from the bottom of his heart was. God only knows how much he's had one of those desires every time he stared at Inoue-san's chest.

His first instinct for his wish was just to say, 'I want to get back at Ichigo for all the times he's humiliated me!' or 'I want all the girls with big breasts in the world to be mine!'

However he quickly dismissed those thoughts. The last time he had acted rashly on his instincts his body paid the punishment.

_I am definitely not going to mess up this time,_ he resolved,_ the opportunity is just too perfect!_

Kon resolutely glared at the white-haired fairy. He had made his decision.

"I wish to have a human body."


	2. Two Wish part I

**Summary:** Kon has his new body. What will he do? Will he continue to seek revenge on Ichigo? Or will he find new interests instead?

**Disclaimer: i dun own bleach**

(A/N) sorry for the long wait. i had that horrid thing called writers block.

* * *

For the hundredth time in the last hour, Kon looked down at his hands. They were pink and there were five fingers on each of them. And each time Kon looked at them they brought tears to his eyes. 

His own body! His very own 100 pure human body!

He still couldn't believe it and he had already had his body for a full sixty minutes. For an entire hour he had been sitting in the middle of the alleyway where he had first discovered the lamp, staring at his own two hands. He looked around, the fairies were nowhere in sight. He'd have to thank them sometime for giving him his new body.

Of course, having a human body wasn't exactly that new for him. He'd used Ichigo's body several times before.

But this was different. It was his body now. His and no one else's.

He let out a whoop for joy, and danced around the alleyway in his new body. Then he heard some giggling at the end of the alleyway. Two junior high girls were blushing and pointing at him.

_They must think I'm so totally hot in my new body, _Kon grinned in his head.

Then another girl joined the first two and let out a snort.

It took Kon a few moments to realize that they weren't looking at his face anymore.

Slowly he looked down, a bright red blush immediately filled his face. He was naked.

"Ahh!" he yelped, then dove behind a trashcan. _Why didn't they give me clothes when they gave me my new body?_ He thought angrily, his face now a beet red color.

His admirers were laughing out loud now, tears in their eyes, as they left from his sight.

The second they were gone Kon dug through the piles of trash, looking for something to wear.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out an old dusty blanket. Except for a few tears and slimy smears it was in good condition.

With a few adjustments here, a space for his head and arms, Kon found himself in his new body _and_ appropriately clothed. It wasn't very fashionable, he admitted, but he wasn't going to let a little detail like that spoil his mood.

Ready at last Kon ventured out into the world unknown. Well, known actually, but not like this.

Parading down the sidewalk, ignoring the couple of odd stares he received by passing people, Kon conveniently ran into one of those window-things that could pass for a bathroom mirror. He stopped walking and immediately began to check himself out.

He was tall, about Ichigo's age, perhaps a little bit older, and very skinny, with lanky, award arms. He had greasy black hair (probably from jumping into the trash can) that reached down just passed shoulder length. Along with his makeshift dress he looked like a kid who lived his entire life on the streets.

"Not bad," he said to himself, "not bad at all, with some minor adjustments, I could be the most handsome guy in the entire world! Yippee!"

"Hey hobo!" Kon spun around to see two beautiful high school girls, one with short black hair, the other with long orange hair. They looked familiar somehow…

"Get out of the way, you're taking up the whole damn sidewalk!" the shorthaired one complained.

"Tatsuki-chan, that was mean." Her companion protested.

"What kind of homeless jerk stands in the middle of the sidewalk looking at himself?" she continued to complain.

It took a few seconds for the scene to register in Kon's brain. But finally, it did.

"I-Inoue-san," he said breathlessly. Both of the girls jumped back, startled.

"Hey you!" Tatsuki accused, "how do you know her name?"

Kon ignored her and took Orithime's hand gently in his own.

He knelt down, "Inoue-sama, I am greatly honored by your presence. Never before has a soul been blessed more than I. It has been destined by the gods that you and I were to meet today."

He kissed her hand romantically and looked up at the speechless girl with star-filled eyes.

"Ano…" Orithime sweat-dropped.

Suddenly Kon was jabbed in the head by Tatsuki's elbow, "Hey Romeo. Get your hands off Orithime!"

Kon stood up and glared at the girl, "What the hell is your problem! Mind your own business!"

"I could say the same to you?" Tatsuki shouted back.

"Ano…" Orithime repeated politely.

Kon immediately retook her hand bowed down before her, "Inoue-sama, I promise I will never leave your side and will protect you from the evils of hell," he proclaimed.

Tatsuki kicked him, "That's what she has me for! Back off you dumbass hobo!"

"Ano…"

"C'mon Orithime, let's leave this loser and get to school already," Tatsuki said, taking the hand Kon was holding earlier and dragged her friend off in the other direction.

"Inoue-sama" Kon called out desperately, face still smashed into the dirt.

He looked up, face tear-stricken with heartbreak and determination.

"Inoue-sama, I promise I will find you again," he swore.

He got up and followed the two girls, keeping a good cautious distance between them.

As Orithime and Tatsuki entered school property, Kon peeked around a corner, never taking his eyes off of them.

"Hmm, I need to find a way to get into that school and protect Inoue-sama," he said to himself.

"But how…" he spotted a lone boy, in the same school uniform as the two girls, walking his way. An evil smirk crept up onto Kon's face.

A couple minutes later, a kid with long black hair and a school bag walked into the school building. The boy was know where to be seen.

Quietly, he snuck around the building until he spotted Orithime and Tatsuki enter a classroom.

He was just about to walk in when a commanding voice stopped him.

"Well hello there. I wasn't aware we had a new student today." Kon froze, it was the teacher! And she thought that he was a new student!

"I-uh, I just transferred in!" Kon explained pathetically.

The teacher raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure you're in the right classroom? Where's your schedule?" she inquired.

Kon stammered for a few moments until the morning bell rang.

"Lost it already have you? Very well then, come inside," the teacher said, leading the way into the room.

"Class, we have a new student today. I want you all to greet him nicely," she announced.

To him- "Come on, introduce yourself already."

Kon stuttered, "Uh, hi. My name is K-ko-" he started, but then he spotted familiar orange hair in the classroom scowling at him.

"Well?" inquired the teacher.

"My name is K-Kon, Konji! My name is Konji!" he proclaimed triumphantly. A couple of the kids in class gave him a weird look.

"And your last name?" the teacher asked.

"M-my last name?"

"Never mind" she said. He heard her mutter something out of the corner of her mouth that sounded like "foreigners" or something.

"Go take a seat next to Ishida," She pointed him out for him.

"The Quincy?" Kon exclaimed! Ishida's head snapped up.

"I-I mean, Quite. Quite wonderful indeed."

Everyone either stared or ignored him. Kon sat down. Ishida returned to his business of minding his own business, the teacher began the lesson.

Kon breathed out a sigh of relief. _Well, that went well_, he thought. At least Ichigo didn't recognize him yet or anything. He was surprised that neither the Quincy nor Rukia had sensed his spirit energy yet. Wait second, now since he was human, did he even have spirit energy? Well, he definitely wasn't a mod soul anymore. There was no way Ichigo could pop him out of his body now. But still…

Halfway through class someone tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, new kid, if you need any help keeping up, you can use my note, Ishida's not very good at that kind of thing" said a female voice.

Kon turned around to thank her, "Sure, I- ah!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened, "Y-you're that guy… hey Orithime!" she whispered loudly. Orithime, who sat close to Ichigo on the other side of the room, turned her head towards them. Rukia too looked their way.

"Hey, check it out! It's that hobo who followed us this morning!" she whispered across the room. Half the heads in the classroom turned to stare at Kon.

"H-Hey!" he protested, "I'm not a frickin hobo-"

"Konji!" barked the teacher, "you're new, so I'm letting you off this once, but please do not disrupt the class again!"

"Yes'm," Kon said. Tatsuki snickered and left him alone for the rest of the morning.

By the time lunch came around, Kon had completely forgotten about the two beautiful girls. A certain orange head had attracted his attention. Did Ichigo realize yet that Kon was missing? More importantly, did he care?

Kon shook his head. Why did he even care anymore? Ichigo was no longer his problem. Heck, if Kon could convince Orithime-sama to leave with him, then he'd never have to worry about that damn Ichigo again.

But still…it seemed like such a waste to leave it at that. After all the times he felt cheated in their 'friendship' Kon wasn't quite able to let this one go.

_Instead,_ he thought, _I think I'll go back to Inoue-sama. She looks so innocent sitting there at her desk with her sickly bizarre lunch unpacked before her beautiful shiny eyes and long silky hair and two giant bouncy –_

"Hey! Konnnji! What's _wrong_ with you?" Tatsuki interrupted his thoughts. He realized he had been staring, mouth gapped wide open, with a long thin strand of drool leaking out.

Quickly he composed himself and made his way over to the two girls.

"Why nothings wrong with me," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ookay then. What are you doing over here?" she asked instead.

He answered tactfully, "Why? Is there something _wrong_ with a man wishing to spend his time in the company of two very beautiful and exceptionally gorgeous women?"

"Well…I, uh" she stammered, face slightly pink.

"Konji-san, you're so funny," Inoue said, oblivious to his obvious flirtations.

Despite himself, Kon blushed.

"Konji-san, did you bring a lunch?" she asked suddenly.

Kon looked down, "No, I-uh, didn't have time this morning."

Tatsuki snorted.

"Here! Would you like some of my --------?"

"Inoue…what IS that stuff" Tatsuki asked, sitting back in her chair. Kon looked slightly green.

"I told you, it's --------!"

"Uh, no thanks, Inoue-sama, I'm not really hungry this morning." Konji said.

"Awww, that's too bad. Ichigo-san!" she cried.

The boy looked back, "Eh? What do you want Orithime?"

Orithime pranced over to him, brining along her bag of --------, much to his dismay.

Kon watched her go, then glared at Ichigo. So…the bastard wanted to take not only his pride and dignity from him, but Inoue-san as well. How DARE he try to take away Inoue-sama away! She was his, and no one elses. Nobody would dedicate their love and faithfulness to her as much as he did.

Kon snarled under his breath.

"Hellooo, is anybody in there?" Tatsuki asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Konji blinked. "Huh?"

"You were staring at Ichigo like you were gonna kill him. Hey, I know he looks mean, but he's really just a big softie inside once you get to know him, so-"

"Shut up" Kon snapped angrily and stood up from his desk. "You don't know anything about him.

He stalked out of the room.

"Hey? Where are you going? School isn't over yet!" she called out after him.

_I don't need to be wasting my time here,_ he thought, _If Ichigo is still trying to torture me, even though he doesn't know it's me, then I've gotta find a way to get him back. I am no longer a meager stuffed bear that can be pushed around like before. I'm going to get my revenge on him for once and for all_ he resolved as he walked out side the school grounds.

* * *


	3. Two Wish part II

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim this  
**Summary:** Kon's still pissed at Ichigo and curiousity gets the best of him as he decides to follow Kurosaki home to see if anyone has realized his dissapearence yet.  
**Story so Far**: Kon found Three fairies from a lamp in the dumpster. They each granted him a wish. Now Kon has his own body and the fairies have disappeared. But it isn't their disappearance that is bothering Kon, it's that Ichigo and his one-time friends don't even seem to miss him yet. Of course, it's only been a day since he left, but that hasn't stopped him, yet.

Hello, took me long enough huh? Well, anyways, im gonna procrastinate getting to the other two wishes. Now's just a little time for fun, well actually it was supposed to start out fun, but now I think it's been getting a little more serious.

Also the chapters are probably going to be a lot shorter form now on, that way I can update quicker, and Kon may turn out to be a little OC.

Enjoy! if you can.

* * *

Kon stalked out of the school grounds.

"Hey You!" he heard a voice call out after him. He turned around to see a kid wearing a fashionable green hoody and black cargos running towards him. The kid was pointing at him with an accusing finger.

"You- You're the guy who jumped me and stole my clothes!" he screamed. The public around them began to stare.

The boy blushed, "I-I mean, my school uniform!" he tried to explain. Kon walked slowly up the boys and set a brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok," he soothed, unusually calm, "I'll give them back."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah," Kon raised his fist, "Right, now"

WHACK!

The boy slumped over. Everyone who was staring earlier, very slowly back away.

Ten minutes later, Kon walked out of an alleyway wearing his new clothes.

"Thanks again kid!" he cackled back to the moaning body behind him.

_Now,_ he grinned_, for Kurosaki._

……………………………………………………………………………………

Kon hung around the edge of the school property until the final bell rung for the day. He quickly spotted the orange head leaving the premises, along with Rukia.

Hood covering his head, he quietly stalked after them. He made sure to stay away far enough so they wouldn't notice his presence.

Soon, the reached Ichigo's house. Apparently there were no hollow attacks today. That was good, for Kon.

He waited for at least twently minutes after Ichigo entered his hiome before climbing onto the roof of the house with his agile body. He lowered him self to peek through the window, black hair falling around around his face.

_Good_, he thought nobody was inside the room at the moment.

As quietly as possible, he opened the window and snuck through. Downstairs he could hear Ichigo bickering with his family.

Weird, the room seemed to be a lot smaller now….

Suddenly he heard footsteps running up the stairs. Thinking quickly, Kon slid himself into the closet. Small feet walked across the carpet. Through the small opening of the closet door Kon could see that it was Ichigo's little sister, searching his room for something.

"ICHIGO!" she screamed so loudly that Kon had to cover his ears.

"What! Jeez, don't yell!" Ichigo entered the room.

"Where is it?" she cried from frustration.

"Where is what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Where's that cute teddy bear you used to have? Where'd you put it? You didn't throw it away did you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "What makes you think that_ I_ did anything?"

His little sister glared at him with her hands on her hips, "Well it couldn't have just gotten up and walked away now could it?"

Kon smirked, _Yes I could._ He saw Ichigo smirking as well.

"I told you already, I didn't do anything to it."

Kon's smirk faded away, _Yeah you did, you threw me out of the freaking window!_ His anger was beginning to boil up inside him now.

"Well, then when was the last time you saw it?" she asked desperately. _Man, she must really want to dress me up,_ he thought. _Well, too bad, sucks for her._

Ichigio brought a hand up to his chin, "Ummm, yesterday morning I think, he might have just gone out for a walk, I'm sure he'll be back soon." He tried to comfort her.

Unfortunately it didn't work. "Why do you always have be so mean!" she shouted as she ran out of the room.

"Hey! Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that!" He called out, about to run after his sister when-

"Ichigo!" called out a commanding voice. Ichigo jumped, then slowly turned around.

Rukia's head peeked over the window "Is the coast clear!" she whispered.

Ichigo growled, "Dammit Rukia! Don't scare me like that!" he scolded and ran out the room to where he could hear his sister crying.

Rukia shrugged, closed the and walked towards the closet.

_Oh shit! If she finds me here I am so screwed!_

Slowly, she reached for the door.

Acting out of pure instinct, Kon pushed the door opened and kicked out at Rukia.

She easily dogged it, but it allowed Kon enough time to cover his face and jump out through the window. The closed window.

SMASH!

Glass flew everywhere as Ichigo ran into the room, "What the hell!"

Kon landed on the ground below and darted forward, pleased to realize how quick his new body actually was.


End file.
